Broken Glass
by Sidni-BD
Summary: RELOADED! I'm so sorry! Something was wrong with the chappies and they wouldn't let me fix it so I had to reload the story! 'There's no one left… I've pushed them all away.. And now… I'm alone.." Rated M for language and adult content. WARNING: Contains self harm. I do not promote suicide or any shape or form of hurting yourself. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

'There's no one left… I've pushed them all away.. And know… I'm alone.."

"Haruhi! I've been so worried about you! Give daddy a big hug!" The host club king then tried to hug me or twirl me in the air, or some other kind of crap he likes to pull.

"Listen to me Senpai! I've had enough! I don't like being hugged without notice or for someone to call themselves my father, when I have perfectly good one waiting for me at home! Just do me a favor and STOP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

For the first time, Tamaki didn't run to the corner to grow mushrooms or pout. He just stood there and looked at me and said in a serious tone, "All right Haruhi… If that's what's going to make you happy… then I will.."

I realized my mistake and tried to talk to Tamaki, "S-Senpai-" He ignored me and went to his guests to entertain.

"Haruhi? Is something wrong?" One of my usual guests asked.

I gave them my host smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know ladies, I thinks its so adorable the way you worry about me."

Their eyes were replaced with twirling hearts as they left the 3rd music room at the end of club activities.

"Um… Haruhi?" Karou sat on one side of the table I was sitting at and was joined by Hikarou on the other side, "We saw what happened with the boss… You don't feel the same about us do you?"

I sighed. "Well, considering you guys tricked the entire club into thinking you were going to curse your own brother," I said pointing to Karou, "Or the way you acted around my school friend," I now pointed to Hikarou, "And how you both treat me like a stuffed animal… Yes. I do. I don't appreciate the way you treat me."

They got up and left the room as well

'What's happening to me?' I thought.

"Haruhi. You've been on the edge today. Care to tell me what the problem is?" I looked up to see the Shadow King Standing before me.

"I don't know Senpai. I-I just…. I feel like I don't belong anywhere anymore. I-I." I felt my eyes well up- in tears.

Kyoya then did the un thinkable. He pulled me into a gentle hug and let me cry on his shoulder. We were probably in there for an hour at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Si-Chan:Wow... I'd never thought people would enjoy this story.. Hunny, Do you wanna do the disclaimer?

Hunny: I'd love to! Si-Chan does not own OHSHC. If she did, I would be wearing a bunny suit and Tama-Chan would be in a teddy bear suit and she would have us dance like monkeys...

Si-Chan: MWAHAHAHAHAH! Enjoy~

Hunny-Sempai startled me the next morning by gently tapping me on the shoulder. "Um... Haru-Chan? If you don't like Tama-Chan hugging you... then... you don't like me hugging you either, do you?"

He looked at me with sad, depressed eyes. He looked like he hasn't slept in a while... "Hunny-Sempai-" And just like the others... he left before I could finish.

"Let's go, Takashi.." He said in a dark tone. And with that, they both left me standing in the corridor.

"How are you feeling, Haruhi?" The Shadow King asked me after club activities.

I heaved a deep sigh. "Not much better... Worse actually."

He nodded and continued to type away in his black laptop. He closed the lid and looked at me seriously. "Haruhi. Let me see your wrists.."

I stood up from the expensive chair I was siting in. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He grabbed my arms and tried to push the sleeves of my uniform jacket up to my elbows.

I abrubtly pushed him off of me. "Senpai! I've said it once and I'll say it again, I. Don't. Like. Perverts!"

Like many of the people I tried to confront today, I left the 3rd music room with the Kyoya standing there with the others.

"Haruhi~ What are you doing home so early? You arn't feeling sick are you?" My father pressed his hand against my forehead and lead me inside.

I gently brushed off his perfectly manicured hand, "I'm fine, Dad. I just had a rough day."

He looked at me worried, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "I'd rather not.." Before he could ask anything else, I left for my room where I could be alone in peace.

Alone...

That's how I always will be...

I shook out of my trance and got into my old oak desk.

"Haruhi~ Are you sure you're okay?" My father burst into my room, which I've asked him to stop doing.

I nodded and gave my best host smile. "I'm fine, Dad.

As soon as he left, I opened my second to top drawer with the silver key my mother gave me when I was a child. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw my pile of old metal pieces and a jar of sleeping pills... Just in case...

I grabbed the piece on the top of my pile and sat in the corner where the edge of my closet and window meet. I gently probed the edge of the metal into my skin, causing blood to seep out.

"Hello Ranka-San. I was wondering if Haruhi was home. She left unnexpectedly and I was worried if she didn't make it home safe." I heard a host smile, one I knew to well, at the front door.

Damnit. I quickly dabbed my wrist and put on a long sleeved shirt and went out to the living room. "Hey, Kyoya..."

* * *

Si-Chan: And there you go! Please R&R and Hunny will give you a cookie!

Hunny: *holds out cookie* First one to review first gets it! Bai~!

Si-Chan: *pats head* Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Si-Chan: Hellooooo~~~~ I'm back with chapter 3 and the result of the cookie winner.. The winner is... *drumroll***

**Hani: Mey-Rinwannabe! *hands cookie***

**Si-Chan: Congrats on your cybercookie! Haruhi, the disclaimer please.**

**Haruhi: Sure. SoWhatSydney does not own anything, only the idea of the story.**

**Hani & Si-Chan: ENJOY~**

* * *

Kyoya walked across our living room and embraced me.

"S-Senpai..." I tried to say something, anything, to get him off of me.

"I'm sorry for accusing you. I was just worried- you know, for the guests sake..."

Same old Shadow King... "Well, I'm fine... Is that all you needed?" Before he could answer, I rushed him out the door and slammed the door.

"Haruhi..."

I left the doorway and went into the kitchen to make dinner when I felt a familler hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should go for him."

"No, dad. I pratically work for him. And I don't have any feelings for him." I silently added an, 'I think.'

"But Haruhi! Daddy wants pretty grandchildren!" My father whined.

I left escaped dad's grasp and went to make our dinner.

After dinner (and many whines about how dad wants pretty grandchildren) I closed my door and slid down the wood until my butt met the carpet.

"Why does this happen to me?" I silently cried to myself and went back to my metal chunk.

"Fujioka-san?"

I looked up to see a pretty girl with long brown hair in pigtails. "Um... yes?"

"Isn't it time to switch clients?" She asked.

I glanced down at my watch and saw that is was time to switch. "Oh, yes. I'm terribly sorry Miss...?"

She stuck her hand out for me, " Kishini. Kishini Shinioto."

I lightly grabbed her hand and shook iit once. "It's very nice to meet you." I gave her my best host smile.

She suddenly gasped and looked at me seriously, the same way Kyoya-Senpai had before. "I see those cuts Fujioka-san... Do you want some help? Do I need to get Suoh-san?"

Quietly, I muttered under my breath,"I doubt he'll care..." I looked back up at Kishini and gave her yet another host smile. "No worries.. I have this... cat. My father enjoys her very much, but she does not get along with me well..."

"Well, okay." She smiled and rested her head in her hands as I started another day of hosting.

"Haruhi..." I turned around to see Kyoya beckoning his hand towards me.

"Yes, Senpai?"

* * *

**Si-Chan: Got any suggestions on what kyoya says? Review!**

**Hani: Your greedy for reviews arn't you? **

**Si-Chan: Of course! If I wasnt then I wouldnt be a true author for FanFiction!**

**Haruhi: *sighs* Until the next chapter, goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thank you all for the reviews! I promise longer chapters soon! School is still in for me but only 3 more weeks or something then more updates and longer chapters! I would also like to say that I have another story, Gothic Game, that is very lonely and would love some reads and reviews! My friends EclipseWiccan228, Derailed, and I are also doing an Ouran story called Something Wiccan This Way Comes. Please check it out!**

Haruhi P.O.V.

Kyoya took me to the 4th music room and took off my jacket.

"S-Senpai! Don't!"

He grabbed my arms and stared at them for awhile. "I talked to your father, and I know you don't have a cat.(**Thank you Janey-Paininator!**)" He let go of my arms and put his hands on my shoulders so he could look straight into my eyes. "What your doing is very dangerous. Many people love you Haruhi. Don't you see that? I know the last thing you want is to upset them. I want you to stop for a minute and think about something. Would your mother be proud of what your doing? Don't you think she would want you to live the life she didn't get?"

I stared at him. I didn't say anything. Just stared at him. Finally, I got the courage and did something I wouldn't expect to do. I kissed him.

Kyoya, not expecting this, pulled away. "H-Haruhi..."

Realizing what I did, I took his warm, strong hands off my shoulders and ran home.

* * *

Kyoya P.O.V (A.N. Yes, I'm doing povs now... I didn't intend to in the beginning but I wanted to show Kyoya's thoughts as well. Now, back to the story!)

I sat on the couch of the 4th music room and gently grazed my lips with my fingers where her soft lips were.

'She was probably trying to find a way to leave... I know she dosen't feel the same... Does she?'

I stood up and took off in the direction Haruhi had ran.

* * *

'I hope she isn't hurting herself again.'

Haruhi P.O.V

'Why did I do that? There was no point in that... Knowing him, he'll probably add more to my debt for what I did...'

I realized that instead of actually being inside my home, I was sitting on the welcome mat outside my door.

'I really don't want to move right now...' I gently rubbed my arms and remembered I'd left my jacket at school.

'If dad saw this, then he would have a heart attack..' I started to get up when I heard a famillier shout.

"Haruhi!"

I looked up from my arms and saw a raven haired boy running up the stairs to my apartment.

"Leave me alone, Senpai." I tried to open my front door, but was pulled back by a pair of hands.

"Haruhi, you need help, and I'll be right there beside you the whole way. Please don't push me away like you did with the others. They all love you Haruhi... especially me.. So please, please don't push me away. I want to help you."

This time, I was shocked. I didn't think I'd heard that right. Or heard it at all, coming from the well-known Shadow King. "S-Sen- Kyoya... I... I..."

Without warning, smashed his lips against mine. 'Their so soft... I didn't expect them to be so soft...' I accepted his love and allowed him to kiss me out in public.

"HARUHI! I'M SO HAPPY I'M GOING TO HAVE PRETTY GRANDCHILDREN!"

* * *

We both looked up to see my father at the bottom of the stairs and gazing happily at the both of us. I weakly waved my hand and remembered that nothing was covering my wrists. I quickly put my hands down but Kyoya stopped me.

Kyoya P.O.V.

"I'm sorry to do this, but you do need help." I whispered gently and told Ranka to come up here.

"Please don't Kyoya!"

Ranka gasped once he came up the stairs and saw his daughter's wrists. Tears welled in his eyes and embraced Haruhi. "Why do you do this? No, don't tell me if your not comfortable... But I'll get you all the help you need, sweetie. Kyo-chan, could you-" He looked at me expectantly and I pulled out my sleek, black phone.

"Already on it."

* * *

Haruhi P.O.V.

"Dammit Kyoya..." I muttered under my breath. I was so happy that he felt the same and wanted to help me, but dissapointed that he had to tell my father and kiss me in front of him. Now I will have to put up with squeals of happiness and tears. From the both of us. I let my dad embrace me as I proceeded to give Kyoya a death glare.

"Yes. Thank you. See you tomorrow." He shut his phone and looked at me and my father. "Ranka. I scheduled an appointment for Haruhi with my aunt, Entair."

Dad let go and looked at Kyoya thankfully. "Thank you so much, Kyo-chan... Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I think he has some meeting to -" I tried to say but was cut off by Kyoya himself.

* * *

"I would love to."

After a very heated argument, my father left myself and my 'fiance' .as he put it, out in the living room.

There was an awkward feeling in the air. I tried to say something but didn't know what to say. After a while, I found my words.

"Thank you Kyoya, and I love you too..."

* * *

The impossible happened an Kyoya gave me a smile... A REAL smile. Not a host smile he usually did with the ladies at school, but a true smile that showed kindness.

**I hope I made this chapter long for your liking, Pammy143! Thank you all for the encouragement and reviews! Please also check out my other story, Gothic Game, and EclipseWiccan228's story Something Wiccan This way Comes! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

It is **checks clock** 12:31 in the morning **yaw**n ... I can't sleep... saw the reviews... time to write... I'll sleep... when chapter …... is finished... Tama-chan... Disclaimer...

Tama: Um... **blink** okay... SoWhatSidni does not own OHSHC or any of it's charecters...

* * *

To the story...!

Haruhi P.O.V.

"I'm so nervous..." I looked at Kyoya into his dark eyes with worry. "They wont hate me more, will they?"

He got down at looked at me, "Of course not. All they want to do is help you, I know that."

I nodded and looked at him again, "Can we keep the thing about us to ourselves for a while...?"

He looked shocked, "Why?"

I sighed, "I really don't want to deal with Tamaki-Sempai's whining right now..."

* * *

"I understand."

Kyoya P.O.V.

'I kinda wanted to rub into the idiot's face but, okay... I'll wait.'

The rest of the club entered the room 10 minutes early, just like I'd asked them to do.

"Hai Kyo-Chan~! Why did you want to have come here so early~?" The older blond looked at me expectantly.

"Haruhi and I wanted to tell you something and were hoping you would help us." I answered.

"Eh? You didn't get-"

"Our toy pregnant-"

"Did you?" The two devilish faces grined at me and I glanced at Haruhi, who was blushing furiously.

"Guys! This is serious!" She proclaimed. I patted her back reasuringly as the club started to calm down and Tamaki got up from his 'despair' corner that the statement the twins had said.

"What is it, Haru-Chan? Your not sick are you?" Hani's eyes were close to welling up with tears until Haruhi patted his head.

* * *

"I'm fine... Sort of... You see... Lately, I haven't really thought well of myself and..." She stopped trying to explain and pulled up the sleves of her uniform jacket so her scars were noticable.

Haruhi P.O.V.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Not saying a word. Just staring at my exposed wrists.

"Guys? Please say something..." I said hopefully.

Without warning, Hani embraced me with all his might. Probably more than he has before.

"Haru-Chan! I'm sorry I was such a meanie the other day! I didn't mean it! I was just scared you didn't like me! I didn't bring you to this did I? Do you want Usa-Chan?" His chocolate brown eyes met mine as he held out his pale pink bunny and I started to smile.

"I promise, you didn't start this."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another blond actually tearing up. "S-Sempai?"

He looked at me sadly, almost wanting something, then I remembered.

"You can hug me." I sighed. Soon, I was caught into another hug. But not just by Tamaki, the others too. Including Mori.

"We're here for you Haruhi." From the twins

"Don't be so sad, kay?" From Hani

"Mm." Take a guess...

"Daddy loves you..." From Tamaki

* * *

"And I don't want to lose you." From Kyoya, audible enough for me to hear but not the others.

Okay, Okay. I know I said longer chappies but I'm really tired and its... **checks clock again** 1:01 in the morning. I'm so happy and thankful for all the R&R's and I have a present for you all... two actually... One is a suprise for tomorrow, and the other is... **throws sporks in the air** SPORKS FOR ALL!

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. After a few hours of sleep, I'm able to write LONGER chapters like I PROMISED... So, uhm... Kyo-Kun, The Disclaimer please...

* * *

Kyouya: **Nods** SoWhatSidni does not own the anime or the host club. If she did, wednesdays would become fanservice days. **Shivers**

Kyoya P.O.V.

* * *

I heard some laughter and turned my head towards the table where Haruhi was hosting. 'I'm glad she's feeling better.' I then recalled our meeting ten minutes before club activities started.

"Eh? You want us to keep Hatuhi's... erm... -"

"Problem, a secret?"

I nodded in confirment. "Yes, We don't want our guests to become worried."

"I kinda aggree with him... I don't to become the center of attention... I don't think I could handle that."

"Okay, Haruhi! Daddy will do anything to make you feel better! Here, do you want to take my teddy bear?"

* * *

"Sempai, I'm fine. I don't need your old teddy bear."

Which brings us to this.

"Oh Haruhi, What _is _your cat like? Is she a siamese?"

"I bet she's named after a famous commoner pop star, isn't she?"

"No, no! I bet she's named after a fancy plant!"

I hid a chuckle at the sight of the ladies fawning over the thought of Haruhi's "cat".

Haruhi P.O.V.

"So, what _did_ you name your cat, Haruhi?"

'Damn, I did _not _think this through.' I mentally kicked myself for not thinking ahead of time. "M-Momoka... after my mother..."

"Oh, wow! That's really sweet of you Haruhi!"

"Do you have a picture?"

"Could you bring her to here tomorrow?"

Thankfully, a certain raven-haired boy stepped in. "I'm sorry ladies, but the academy does not allow animals on the school campus considering that most students are alergic."

'I need to remember to thank him after club.'

"Aw, that's too bad..."

I looked up to see a famillier face.

"M-Miss Ayanokoji..." I was stunned from seeing Tamaki-sempai's former usual guest.

I received a smirk from the brunette. "Hello Haruhi..."

Karou P.O.V. (**I wanted to do the other hosts' points of views as well~)**

I heard my brother gasp and felt him gently nudge my side.

"Hm?" I looked up to see what my twin was looking at and supressed a groan. "Excuse us for a moment, ladies." I grabbed Hikaru by the elbow and silently whispered a plan into his left ear. "Right" He whispered back.

Kyouya P.O.V.

'What are they up to now?' I saw the two devils stand up and leave their guests. "My poor money- I mean guests." I got up from my chair and went to entertain the ladies myself, though I haven't done it in a while.

This, caused an uproar.

"OHOHOHOHOHO~"

"Dammit.."

Everyone looked up at the pedestal that was rising from the ground.

"What's this? My Kyouya's becoming a host himself? This is great! Fantastic! So... KAWAIII!"

Yes... Renge... She wasn't the suprise though. No I wouldn't waste such a suprise... But you will get your suprise if you do your end... Demand is …... 14 reviews and you will get your suprise. Okay. Bai~


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! 24 reviews! I'm sorry the last chapter wasnt as long as you wanted people! I'll try to go longer! Iknow I said 14 but since I had to reload I changed it to 8... Hey look! 8 reviews! I feel bad for demanding reviews and how about I answer some reviews as well.

**xXxDeadButNotBrokenxXx: **Yes. Kyouya smiled. ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! and no murder renge. We need her for the comedy part of this story. And thanks for the sporks. I think everyday should be fanservice day!

Hunny: Hai Dead-Chan! Yes, here's your cookie!

**X: **Yes, I know its evil to demand reviews. I feel very bad doing so. I know the chapters are short. I don't mean to. I try my hardest to do longer chapters or at least update more often. Thank you for loving the story! I'm sure the story loves you too!

**HitaAndUtaPri: **Renge brings me pain too...

**hi: **thank you. That was what I was aiming for. A lot of people, mostly teens, go through this sort of thing. I wanted to do this kind of fic to show that even in your darkest hours, there IS someone there for you.

**Nanigirl15: **Thank you. I'm glad you like it!

**TheAwesomeSandy: **Haha. Seems like a lot of people like Kyouya's soft side for Haru-Chan. Hunny's sleeping (Tama: DONT WAKE HIM UP!) so I'll give you a cookie myself! **hands cookie** and thank you so much! I'm so glad someone likes my writing!

**HetaGurl98: **Thank you! I'm so glad you added me and Nroken Glass into your favs! I promise you that I will write until the day I die! **hands cookie** You want cookie too? I know it would be adorable!

And thank you for your support. Thank you to all of you for the support! Just don't flame E-chan just because of what happened between us. And yes I would love a new friend! No Derailed is not being a douche. He's actually being nice! You don't think its good? Why? Thank you for the complement! I only incorporated a few characteristics. I do? Awesome! I did go to sleep! I would love fanservice days! My same thoughts on renge...

**twincestfan4ever: **You love it? Wow! Thank you. And your friend told you of this? That means I'm growing of FF! I'm sorry you went through the same problem that Haruhi goes through in this story. **hands cookie** a LOT of cookies are being given out! Aw! Thank you! I promise to write more! I'm glad you also like Kyouya's love for Haruhi. You don't like it either? Yeah... She knows. I HAD to put Renge in the story so we could have some humor!

Okay~ end of reviews~ onto le story~

Kyouya P.O.V.

'I guess I shouldn't have gotten up...' I nervously glanced at the twins who were taking care of Tamaki's former regular, Ayanakoji.

"Wow! Kyouya! I didn't know you were a host!" One of the guests gushed.

I smiled back at her. "Well it has been a while..."

Haruhi P.O.V.

'Sh-She knows... ' I looked up when I saw Hikaru and Karou coming over to Miss Ayanakoji.

"Hey Aya-sempai! Want to play a game?"

I knew she detested the twins, and as did they...

"Pfft, Like I would."

"Oh, come on. You'll get to see Boss..." Their devilish grins grew.

Miss Ayanakoji hesitated then said, "I don't want to see that idiot!"

Tamaki was listining in on their conversation and ran to the corner when he was called an idiot.

"Just come with us. Please!" The twins got closer to the brunette.

"No! I just want to talk woth Haruhi!" She sat down at the chair next to me and whispered in my ear. "I know what you do Haruhi, and I'm not afraid to tell Chairman Suoh. You do know that this sort of behaviour is not allowed right? You really are a stupid co-"

She was inturuppted my two cup fulls of water poured on her head.

'Deja vu.. ' I thought

"What the hell? I thought I told you two idiot s to get lost!"

"Excuse me, Miss Ayanakoji." My raven haired knight in shining armour cam to my rescue and helped the guest out of the chair next to me. "I thought at the beginning of last year we told you that you were not allowed back into the club. And I should also inform you that the way you have been treating Haruhi is a form of bullying and we could report you for doing so. In fact, What's your father's number again?"

Kyouya brought out his sleek black cell phone and Ayanakoji ran out of the room.

"Kyo-chan! You really don't know Aya-chan's father's number?" Hunny popped another fork full of cake into his mouth.

Kyouya smirked and looked at the former senior. "Of course not. I just wanted to add that for my personal ammusement."

As soon as all the guests left I flung my arms around Kyouya.

"I'm so scared! She said she's going to tell the chairman! I'm going to be expelled for sure! Please Kyouya do something!" I burst into tears and cried into his uniform jacket.

Tamaki patted my back for reassurance. "I'm sure my father wouldn't do that. I know Miss Ayankoji wont say anything after Kyouya's little act. And even if she did, I would not let my father do that to you."

I let go and looked at Tamaki. "T-Thank you..."

"Hey Kyouya-Sempai-"

"Why did Haruhi just cling to you-"

"Like you were together."

"Well?" Their devilish grins looked down at Kyouya and he just brushed them off. "She needed someone for reasurance, why wouldn't she come to me? I could have Ayanakoji expelled for trying to ruin her."

"Whatever, but we still don't believe you." They finally left him alone as I slid dow in the chair across from him. "Thank you so much Kyouya. You have no idea how much that meant to me." When no one was looking, he leaned over the table and kissd me gently on the forehead. "I'd do anything for you."

And that's it for Chapter 7! I hope it's long enough for you. Thank you so much for the encouragement and reviews! It really means a lot to me! I love you all! See you next update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm at my lake house for Memorial weekend but no internet. So, once I get home I'll post this... but if your reading this then I did... I REALLY hope I posted this... Extra long Chappie~!. Thank you for all the reviews on chapter 7! I'm sorry I can't answer them since no interwebernet... but spank you anyway! I also wanted to mention that I was at WalMart yesterday before I left for the lake house and saw a tranny with read hair. I screamed Ranka and he let me hug him. I got a lot of people to stare at me~! 5 days until summer break! And a little smexy stuff cause I 3 you guys! On to chapter 8! I do not own OHSHC in any shape or form.**

* * *

Haruhi P.O.V.

After the club activities and the twins harrasing Kyouya, I ran home just to get away from the madness.

"Oh Haruhi! Daddy is so happy your home! How was school? Did Kyouya Propose yet? Oh those pretty grandchildren!" My redheaded father stopped being his goofy self and tried to be serious. "And you know you can tell me anything. By the way, I made an appointment with a counseler named Miss Saki*. I think you'll like her." I just nodded and head to my room.

As soon as I closed the door I looked at where my desk previously was. My father made sure that it was removed from my room and the house. I heaved a deep sigh and started to doze off to sleep.

* * *

Ranka quietly opened the door to Haruhi's bedroom and sighing contently. "Pretty grandchildern~ Pretty grandchildern~!"

* * *

Haruhi P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and saw that some of my scars were healing. "I guess that's good..." I got off my twin sized bed and started to get ready.

As soon as I put on the under shirt, I rolled up the sleeves and looked at my healed wounds. Without even thinking, I searched through my bag and finally pulled out a pencil. Slowly, I scarped my wrist and arm with the pencil. Not enough to leave a scar, but enough to give me pain. "Oh god..." I sat down in front of my mirror and held my head in my hands. "I want to be with you right now, Mom.. I don't want to wait..."

My alarm went off a second time stating that it was 10 minutes till school started. I rolled down the sleeves of my under shirt and put on the uniform jacket. "Damnit. I can't be late."

* * *

Kyouya P.O.V.

I glanced at my clock again and looked desperatley at the street when I saw famillier brown hair jogging down the sidewalk.

"Kyouya! I didn't think you'd wait for me. What's up?" Haruhi panted. I quickly checked to make sure no one was looking and kissed my beloved girlfriend on her soft pink lips.

When I pulled back, She looked up at me surprised. "What was that for?"

I smirked, said, "Just wanted to say hi." , and walked Haruhi to her class.

* * *

Haruhi P.O.V.

I sighed and sat at my desk in the middle of the classroom.

"Hey, Haruhi." I looked up to see my two deilish best friends. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Well, you see-" Hikaru started.

"Baka Tono wanted to throw a party-"

"And we were hoping that you could wear this." Kaoru held up a pink dress with blue lace and a top hat head band.

"No way." I said bluntly.

"Aw. But why? We would make you look real pretty!" Hikaru slung an arm around my shoulder.

"And we could do something about that chest.." Kaoru gently poked my chest.

I blushed and pushed both of them off me. "Will you please leave me alone? I fell asleep early last night and I didn't do my homework."

* * *

I ran from my classroom to get to the 3rd music room. "I wont hear the end of it if I'm late again."

I pushed open one of the double doors and only saw a shirtless Kyouya in the room. "E-Eh? What's going on?"

_SMEXY STUFF_

He smirked and guided me to the couch. "I assisnged a 'scavenger hunt for the rest of the club. So now its just you and me for 2 hours."

I felt a shiver creep up my spine. I loved the way he spoke like that.

"K-Kyouy-" I was cut off by my raven-haried love smashing his lips onto mine. More forcefull than he was this morning. He licked my botom lip, as if asking for entrance. Surprised by his gentleness, I gasped. He smirked into the kiss and explored my mouth, not leaving one little crevice untouched. I moaned and started to battle his pink muscle with mine. He pulled away and started to kiss down my neck. He tried to stop there, but I pressed onto him. He looked at me surprised with my action. "Please... I want you now..."

"As you wish." He attacked my neck once again and moved downwards, slowly, teasingly unbuttoning the jacket. Soon, I was imaptient and just took of my jacket and shirt myself. "My, my, a little excited are we?" I just threw my clothes to the side. Kyouya moved his mouth to my chest and lightly licked my right nipple. "Ngh.." I tried to not moan to loud since the hosts could be anywhere. While sucking on one nipple, he tweaked the other with his hand. "K-Kyouya..." I felt something on my leg and He looked into my eyes. I looked down to his pants to see a buldge. I blushed and realized what it was. "Do you see what you do to me?" He asked, smirking once again. I remembered reading one of my father's books and knew what to do. I surprised him again by pulling down his pants and boxers and held his member in my hand. He gasped and laid his head on the arm of the couch. I gaped at the size of him and literally licked my lips. I glanced back at Kyouya and saw him gazing at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled myself and but him in my mouth. "Ah.. Haru...hi..." I felt him gently put his hand on my hazel nut brown hair. I got the message and began going up and own, trying not to gag myself in the process. I soon felt something wet in my pants.

"Uhm... Kyouya? I think need to go to the bathroom." I tried to get off the couch but he pulled me back. "No, you don't." He laid me on my back as he pulled down my pants and underwear. I saw that I didn't soil myself. "Wha-what is it?" He looked at me sexily and replied, "Your just horny my love." Instead of letting me reply he moved his head down to my private area and gently licked at the lips. "Ai!" He glanced at me and I blushed. "S-Sorry.." He smiled. "It's okay. It's your first time." He licked at my entrance again and repeated. I got used to this feeling quikly, enjoying and savoring every moment. He stopped and looked at me. "Haruhi. I'm going to do something that might hurt at first. But I promise it will get better... Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded. "Just do it before I change my mind." He sighed and gently probed a finger into the entrance. "Ng!" I tried to contain my screams. He was right. It did hurt. A lot. He added another finger as the pain dissolved into pleasure. "K-Kyo..." He moved them father in and scissored them, making my pussy wider for him to fir. After adding the third finger, he slid them out and put himself inside me. "A-Ah!" He slowly, tentalizingly pulled out then slammed back in. He started to moan himself as he repeated the patern. I felt himhit something and my moans got louder. "KYOUYA!" He yelled my name as well as he pulled out and comed onto both of our chests.

_SMEXY STUFF ENDED_

He picked me up and carried me to the 4th music room which contained a bed for us both. He laid me down gently and landed next to my, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer, "I love you, Haruhi Fujioka.." I mumbled an, "I love you too," but he could barely hear me as we both fell asleep.

Tamaki P.O.V. (be prepared for dramaticness)

"Hey, Kyouya? We couldn't find anything." I looked for my friend in the room where I just left him, but he wasn't there. Only discarded clothing.

Two people's discarded clothing.

And Haruhi wasn't there for the scavenger hunt...

I sat on the couch thoughtfully, trying to put all this together. There was something going on... What was it? I looked down and saw I sat in something wet and sticky,

" Okay. Ew, ew ew ew." I stood up and headed for the bathroom in the 4th music room. I opened the door to find my best friend in bed, naked, with my precious daughter.

It all came to me like a bolt of lightning.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING BED RIGHT NOW!" The two bolted up from their slumber and coverec themselves with the covers of th bed I used for my... special... customers.

**So? What should Haruhi say/do? What should Kyoya say/do? I kinda want to include my readers in the writing of the story as well. There is the first lemon for this story... Key word: First. I plan to do more. All though I am sorry if the lemons are crappy. I've never been one for writing lemons. Now it's * checks clock * 9:37!**

**Saki* : For those of you who do not know, it is alcohol I wanted it to be the counselor's name cause of the irony... **

**Okay! Just reread the story and saw I said spank you instead of thank you... I'm NOT changing that... in fact... I'm going to make it a thing for my stories, so SPANK you for all the R&R's and I'll see you next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! I PASSED THE 8TH GRADE! * victory dance * Well, that means more chapters up. I read all your reviews and SPANK you by the way.**

**l4dybu61: I'm glad you greatly approve of this pairing! I know, I have a lot of typos.. My spell check is being a butt and wont tell me when I've spelled a word wrong.**

**loves2readandwrite: Yes.. Yes he is...**

**twincestfan4ever: Your WELCOME!**

**HetaAndUtaPri: TAMAKI ANGRY! TAMAKI SMASH!**

**Janey-Paininator: Dosen't Tamaki always fip out? I'm glad your enjoying this1**

**Big Sis of 8: (my reaction) *reads ''I love you'' * calmly gets off bed** leaves room while closing the door and goes to the living room** mother and mother (YES I HAVE TWO MOMS) in the room watching The Bachalorette (damn spell check..) ** takes a deep breath** ….. I'M LOVED! * victory dance** calmly leaves like nothing happened***

**Kuroneko388: I'm happy your happy for the new chapter.**

* * *

**xXxDeadButNotBrokenxXx: That bitch cannot get expelled. We need her for plot development. Thank you for your support. **

* * *

**Extra long A/N done... FOR NOW. *dundun ***

Kyouya P.O.V.

I nervously coughed and looked at my blonde best friend.

Make that ex-best friend.

"Hello Tamaki. We were waiting for you to finish with the scavenger hunt. Have you found every thing on the list?" (**Thank you l4dybu61**)

He fumed and punched me in the face. Suprisingly, he was strong, and made my glasses fall of the bridge of my nose and break on the floor.

I tried to keep my cool and looked at Tamaki calmly again. "Now what was that for? Surely we both know that you have nothing to gain doing tha-"

"Shut up!" He cut me off, which I did not appreciate. "You knew how I felt about her! You knew everything! Literally! The minute I saw her I seriously thought I was... 'bent that way'.. But I wouldn't have cared. But YOU knew already. You knew everything about her. Even before she started working as a host! I seriously thought you would've let me have this one moment... This _one_ time to let me get the girl. Or at least have for a little bit. But like usual, you swoop in and take her away from me before I even had a chance!" He dramatically drawn out his index finger and pointed it at me. "I HATE YOU KYOUYA OOTORI!"

Half of my heart just fell. Right there. Tamaki Suoh, the one man I thought I could trust, the one man I knew as a friend, now loathes me. Of course, I'm used to his dramatic behavour and constant mood swings, but I could see the hate in his eyes.

"How dare you do this! Espescially in my special bed!" (**Janey-Paininator**) As soon as that came out of his mouth, he clamped his hand over it.

"Wh-What?" Haruhi finally said from her spot on the bed. "What do you mean by special bed?"

"Well... I might use that for certain customers who have... er... special wants..?" Tamaki looked at Haruhi , hopeful.

"So... You really are a man-whore, aren't you senpai?" Tamaki grabbed his chest and dramatically fell onto the bed.

"H-How could you say that Haruhi? I... I love you..." Haruhi simply pushed him off the bed, out the door and locked it. (**twincestfan4ever**)

"He broke your glasses.." Haruhi gently picked up the broken pair of glass and looked tentalizingly at a shard of glass on the floor.

I waved my hand. "I have an extra pair at home."

"Of course you do."

I turned and smiled at the brunette. "We should get dressed and get back to the club. Unless you want the twins to barge in with you like that." I gestured to Haruhi's naked body. Her eyes widened and searched for her clothes.

"Damnit.. Our clothes are out there."

I slowly opened the door and peeked to see if Tamaki was sulking in a corner.

He wasn't there.

Tamaki P.O.V.

"Stupid mommy..."

"Hey there Baka Tono."

"Did you find Kyouya-Senpai?"

I sniffed miserably.

"What's wrong Tama-Chan? Is Kyo-Chan okay?" Brown orbs met my blue as Hunny jumped off Mori's shoulders.

"He's fine..." I left my friends in the hallway as I left for my car.

Haruhi P.O.V.

"To think that Tamaki-Senpai really felt that way..."

Kyouya looked at me. "Don't tell me you feel the same way for him. "

I shook my head. "Of course not. My love is only for you." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled then looked at me seriously. "How are you doing? Really."

I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Wonderful. Is he out there or can I get our clothes?"

He nodded. "He's gone." He tried to give me another kiss but I ducked and ran to get our scattered clothing.

Kyouya P.O.V.

'She's hiding something.'

I tried to keep a smile as my thoughts clouded over with worry.

'Why won't she tell me?'

'What _is _she hiding?'

Haruhi P.O.V.

I grabbed my pants and put a piece the glass from Kyouya's glasses in the front pocket.

"I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I can't believe I made it this far...Chapter 10... Thank you all for the reviews and support. To answer your reviews!**

**Big Sis of 8: * calmly walks out of living room and onto deck where mothers are. * REMEMBERING IT! *walks away like nothing happened ***

**xXxDeadButNotBrokenxXx : I love you too! And I did see what you did there. **

**HetaGurl98 : Thank you and I love you too!**

**twincestfan4ever: *pats head * good reviewer. * gives cookie * **

**TheAwesomeSandy: Your welcome! "What? Piglet?" Haha. Yes, I wanted to incorporate some refrences to the episodes.**

**Kuroneko388: Thank you. I get that a lot. Apparently, I act older than my actual age. **

**Janey-Paininator: Thank you. And thanks for sticking with me through all this. This goes to all readers. Even if Kyouya is a man whore, he's still sexy.**

**i4dybu61: Of course he's angry. What would you do if you saw your daughter that you happened to be in love with naked in bed with your best friend whom you called her mother? … Don't answer that... **

**TheySeeMeRollin'TheyHatin: I'm sorry you do not like her. And it sounds like she's not doing her job very well, since her job is to have you trust her with your problems. I would like to tell you that you are not alone. I went through the same problems. And I still go to a counselor and I trust her with all my problems and secrets. And suprisingly I enjoy the sessions.**

**Again, thank you to all of you for sticking with me if you are still reading this far! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was hard for me to write this chapter... You'll find out why. ;-; **

**Mo-chan. Disclaimer please.**

**Mori: SoWhatSidni does not own Ouran High School Host Club or Depakote. She only own Matsukey Saki.**

* * *

**ONTO STORY!**

** =Two days later=**

Haruhi P.O.V.

They thought I was done doing this.

They thought it was easy to go back to normal so quickly.

They thought I was happy..._ They thought wrong._

Normal P.O.V.

Kyouya gently knocked on the front door of Haruhi's apartment.

"Oh, Kyouya! Have you come to ask my daughter's hand in marrige?"

He sighed. "Hello Ranka. No, I've just come to see Haruhi. She wasn't at school today and I wanted to check on her."

The redhead sighed as well, looking disappointed. "She's in her room."

He nodded a thanks and headed in the direction of Haruhi's bedroom. He knocked gently once again. In case she was asleep. "Haruhi?" No answer. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and saw Haruhi laying on her small bed. This caused him to smile. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Surprised by how cold her forehead was, he bolted up and looked at her worridly. "Haruhi?" She didn't wake, nor did she move. "Haruhi!" He pulled the sheets off of the brunette and saw her right arm bleeding with a piece of glass wedged in her wrist. "Ranka!" The flamboyant man ran in the room. "What's wrong?" Kyouya looked desperatley at her father. "Call an ambulance. She's done it again." Ranka's eyes widened and ran to the kitchen to call an ambulance. "Haruhi! Haruhi wake up! Please! Haruhi!"

**=A week later=**

Haruhi P.O.V.

I woke up in a completely white room and sucked in a breath. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of what I would see.

'Had I finally done it?'

"I need to give her another dose of Depakote*." A man's voice had entered the room.

"Of course."

'No... I didn't.'

I suddenly felt drowsiness over whelm me and put me back to sleep.

"_Your gonna have to pay off that debt, my little nerd."_

"_Hey Haru-chan! Do you wanna have some cake with me?"_

"_You can teach him all the basics of hosting-"_

"_But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know.  
He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help."_

"_And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the ouran host club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy."_

"_Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude. Momma, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again."_

"_Haru-chan! Guess what?"_

"_You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late."  
_

"_Do you know how much those flowers cost?"_

"_Maybe, You can for them with your body."_

My eyes shot open and looked around the starch white room.

"Oh good. Your awake."

I whipped my head to see a famillier raven haired man.

"Kyouya."

He got out o his chair that was across the room from me and stood next to the side of my hospital bed.

"You were unconscious for nine days. You lost too much blood."

I looked down guiltily.

"I thought you done with doing all of this. I thought you were happy."

I silently muttered, "Yes, but so does everyone else, now don't they?"

"What you did was idiotic. Don't you realize the risk your taking when you do this?"

A gentle knock was heard and we both saw a woman with short brown hair and sharp crimsion red eyes. "Hello. I'm . I hope I'm not interuppting anything."

"No, it's just fine. I'll leave now." Kyouya knelt down and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

"He sure is good to you, isn't he?"

"Yeah.. He is.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow. 55 reviews. Spank you so much everyone! And I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I had to go home for a family reunion and then comeback for 15 hours and then go to a doctor's appointment that took 2 days to get to, then I got writers block. BUT NOW I'm back. :3 **

**Big Sis of 8: Haha. Thank you. I AM AWESOME! KESESESE~!**

**Phoenix of Darkness: That means a lot coming from you. You are one of my favorite writers.**

**Laina Aurelius: I can't wait to write what happens next. :)**

**redmystique: Yes. I know personally what it's like to go through this sort of habit/cycle. That is one of the reasons I go to counseling. Again. You are another one of my favorite writers so it means a lot coming from you! :)**

**i4dybu61: Thank you... * Shivers ***

**Heidilynn08: Aw, thank you! I will try to update more often!**

**TaekoNoHayo: I like your name.**

**Okay~ Thats it for reviews. You all know the drill. I only own my OC Saki Matsukey. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's charecters, yadda yadda yadda...**

* * *

Haruhi P.O.V.

"So... erm... Who are you?" I looked into the strange woman's crimsion red eyes. She shook her head as if she was distracted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Saki Matsukey. I'm your conselor your father told you about?" She gave me a bright, warm smile that reminded me of a certain babbling blonde idiot.

"Oh, right..." I shifted uncomfortably in my hospital bed and looked down guiltily at my wrist. "I- I'm sorry. I don't really know how to do these sort of things."

She sat down in the chair next to me. "It's allright, sweetie. I'm just glad you didn't harm yourself too much."

I looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?"

"Many people, young and old, go through this sort of problem. Sadly, not all are as lucky as you are. Some are drastic about it and take their lives much worse than what you have done in the past." She then gazed at the floor longingly and looked back at me. "Well then, I know this is a rather stupid question to ask now , but, how are you feeling?"

"Numb." I answered. I closed my eyes slightly, thought of Kyouya, then reopened them. "I don't know how to feel right now. I was hoping Kyouya wouldn't find out but..." I limply raised and lowered my arms as if it were the answer.

"But?" Miss Saki egged me on.

"I think another part of me wanted him to find out. Maybe not the way he did before he brought me here, but I'm thankful that he did." I stared into my open hands.

Kyouya P.O.V.

"I think another part of me wanted him to find out. Maybe not the way he did before he brought me here, but I'm thankful that he did."

I chuckled at her statement. _Seems like she's as much of an idiot as-_

"My darling Haruhi! What happened?"

_Damn. I let my guard down and he barges in during one of the most important appointments for Haruhi_. I angrily grabbed Tamaki's shirt and dragged him out of the doorway.

"E-Eh? L-Let go of me you bastard! What did you do to her?"

I slammed the door of Haruhi's room and shoved the idiot up against the wall.

"I have had enough of your bull shit. It's one thing to call me a bastard, but it crosses the line when you accuse me of hurting Haruhi!" I raised a fist to his face. "If you want a fight, then you'll get one hell of a fight you never will forget." I crashed my fist into his face and lifted him into the air by the collar. "Or do you want to go home and let your grandmother walk all over you." His face darkened till he didn't even look like the halfwit I knew. Now _I_ crossed the line.

By now, people were staring and glaring at us.

"Why you!" I felt the blonde's hand close over my fist and knock his head on mine, causing me to fall to the floor. I, knowing this was coming, turned around so I was on top of Tamaki and he cushioned my fall. "Well, 'Tama-Chan'. Back fired at you, didn't it?" I gave my signature smirk and left him in the hallway on the floor.

Tamaki P.O.V.

I hate him for treating me like dirt.

I hate myself for not standing up for myself before.

I hate him for the horror he put me through when we were second years.

I hate myself for not reporting him.

I hate her for not seeing my love for her.

I love her for seeing me like an actual person than just a prince.

I love her for being so kind to me in the past.

I hate him for taking her away from me. I think it's time Kyouya Ootori to lose something.

**Yup! That's it for chapter 11! I'm sorry it's so short but this story is going in the completely opposite direction I thought it was. For one thing, I didn't even think this many people would enjoy it so much! But I like it in this direction than the other I was planning to go. The fight scene was kinda hard for me to write (type?) since it was my first (and TamaXKyo is another one of my favorite pairings.) , and I just want to thank you all again. I know, I do that a lot, but I would've never imagined that I would get this much Twixers. (My name for reviewers of my stories, since people really call me Twix half the time.) Please check my bio for my YouTube account and my FictionPress account! I'm looking forward to seeing you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just 20 minutes and I got a review from the one... the only... Janey-Paininator~! Now that you are in the spotlight, I would like to thank you for being the first person to update. Okay noe the spotlight goes to... **

**Tamaki: Pick me! Pick me!**

**No! This chapter is already all about you. * gasp * I gave it away!**

**Kyouya: I'll do the disclaimer while she's arguing with the idiot. SoWhatSidni does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's charecters. She only owns Saki Matsukey and the idea for the story. **

**sigh * Thank you Kyou-chan. Now, get in this maid uniform.**

Tamaki P.O.V.

People think my friendship with Kyouya was perfect. Of course we fought about most subjects. And he would win. But it wasn't perfect. Not at all.

_ "E-Eh? K-Kyouya... What are you doing?" I backed away wjen I felt his hand groping my ass. "t can't be too different from being with a girl, can it?" He got closer and tried to take off my forst year uniform jacket. "N-No.. No Kyouya. I have Kyane-chan remember?" I tried to back up more so I could escape, but I bumped into the wall. "You'll get even with her." He put his hands up on the wall so each were beside my head. "Wh-What do you mean? What did you do to her?" I then felt the floor fall and I was stepping on air with Kyouya holding onto my collar. "How dare you accuse me of hurting her. I was planning on being at least a bit gentle with you.. But now I don't think I will."_

That was the first time he raped me. I never could stand up for myself. Kyouya was always stronger than me. And, at first, I think I actually felt something for him. That is, until he started become a complete prize ass. I tried going on a few dates with girls, just to see if I was... gay. I really did thought I was, espescially when I first met Haruhi. I was surprised, confused, relieved, and dissapointed at the same time. Thankfully I think I hid my love from her pretty well. (**AN: Bullcrap**) But sadly, Kyouya was being his usual cool, seductive self and she had to go for him. And, I lost again. And now it's Kyouya's turn.

"Excuse me sir, we can't have you lying here in the middle of the hallway." I saw a pair of white sneakers and looked up.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry ma'am. And might I saw that white is definatley your color." Thankfully my charisma hasn't rusted. "Oh, well that's quite allright." I smiled at the swooning nurse and and watched her walk away.

_Okay, _I thought, _It's time for mission 'Get Payback On Ex- Mommy'._

"Welcome home Master Suoh." I nodded to the maid and headed up the stairs to my room.

_What is most important to Kyouya? Money. And... Making guests happy... so he can get money... and Haruhi...But I can't hurt my darling... can I? Well, she's already doing it herself. I can sneak pieces of metal into her bag to encourage it so, I wont be hurting her. I guess that could work. And I could report Kyouya for sexual abuse... but I think it's too late. No, I don't think I'll do that. _

"Matser? Dinner is ready." The maid called from the closed door. "I'll be down in a minute."

_Mission 'Get Payback on Ex-Mommy' is now in action._

**I'm so sorry it's short. But it's almost 3:30 in the morning and I like to sleep. Thank you all again for th billionth time.. **_**Should I thank them again? **_**Than-**

**Kyouya: * duct tapes my mouth shut * See you next chapter! * smile ***


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I had writers block. I found out I'm a favorite author and favorite story! Kyo-Chan's going to gag me during the story but thank you so so so so so much to all of you! **

**Ne~ I'm lijit... Now what does that mean? **

**Already getting good reviews. Than-**

**Kyouya: * glares ***

**gulp * Okay. Redmystique, I love you reaction to the last chapter and I'm sorry that tamaki AND kyouya are asses. And now I give you, A LONGER CHAPTER!**

Normal P.O.V.

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy... well as normal as it gets. Haruhi was being surrounded by the guests at the host club for missing school for 3 weeks.

"Haruhi, what happened? Your not sick are you?"

"O-Oh, erm.. I... I had -"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm-"

"Shut up! Your not letting him talk!"

Haruhi looked at who said that last statement. _Never saw her before.._

The girl had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and had a face that seemed famillier to Haruhi.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just had a cold."

"Hey Haruhi." Two arms were wrapped around said first year. "Hikaru, Karou, I have guests."

"But we're bored." They said simultaineously.

"All we want-"

"Is to play with our toy."

"Well, I'm busy."

Hikaru put his finger under her chin. "C'mon now.. You're not shy are you?" Haruhi brushed him away while the girls at the table squealed.

While the twins were pestering Haruhi, Tamaki slipped a pocket knife he swiped from Mori-senpai earlier that morning.

"I'm sorry my darling Haruhi, but there is nothing left I can do."

"I'm serious! Will you two please just go back to your geusts!"

Tamaki stood behind the natural type and gave the twins a thumbs up and the blonde guest smirked.

"Fine. But we'll be back~."

"Takashi... did you see that too?"

The silent host nodded back at his smaller cousin.

"Should we tell Kyo-chan?"

Mori, as usual, stayed silent.

"Excuse me for a minute ladies!" Hunny smiled at the swooning girls.

"Hm? Hunny-senpai? What is it?" Kyouya looked up as he saw the blonde upperclassman standing before him.

"I think Tama-chan is doing something to Haru-chan... Should I kick his ass?"

Kyouya flinched, not used to his senpai's foul language. "No, I think I can do that myself."

He stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me everyone, but the Host Club needs to close early today under certain circumstances. I'm terribly sorry."

All the guests relcutantly left the remaining hosts in the 3rd music room.

As soon as the door closed, Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's collar and slammed him into the wall.

"What the hell are you planning you bastard?" Kyouya growled.

Tamaki leered back. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't even try fake innocense. What are you trying to do to Haruhi?"

"I'm not planning anything."

Haruhi P.O.V.

"Mori-senpai? Could you tell Kyouya that I left for my counselor's appointment?"

He nodded in reply.

I left the 3rd music room with the other girls and went in the direction of my apartment.

_Oh, I should probably call my dad so he can drive me to the office._

I opened my bag and found a pocket knife on top of my history and english books.

I doged the knife, grabbed my phone, and dialed my father's number.

"Dad? Can you call Miss Matsukey and tell her I can't come? I'm feeling a little sick..."

**I'm leaving it there. I don't know why it took me sooo long to post this. This took me atleast 2 or 3 days. Writer's block is some stupid shit. Anyways, spank you all for the support, compliments and reviews! I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha. Just 5 reviews and I'm encouraged to write another story. Funny thing is, I squeal everytime I get a review. I don't know why. The minute I got TekoNoHayo, Janey-Paininator, and redmystique's review, I started squealing and giggling furiosly. My father was next to me when this happened and looked at me like, "What the fuck?" Haha. If you couldn't tell I really do appreciate your kindness, everyone. I still can't believe so many people enjoy my story and I've made it this far in the story. I'm done rambling, onto le story~!  
_**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Haruhi slammed the door to her apartment and opened her messenger bag, pulling out the pocket knife she discovered. She drew it out and pulled up the sleeve to her uniform jacket, and saw her almost healed scars.

_I can't.. _She thought, _I've made everyone so happy with my revocery and I don't want to dissapoint them. Espescially Kyouya.. _

Kyouya P.O.V.

I slammed Tamaki's body into the wall behind him once more before I let him fall to the ground.

"Bastard. Why do you think it's okay to hurt my girlfriend?"

"Kyo-chan! You and Haru-chan are dating? How cute!"

"Yeah.."

I turned back to my upperclassmen and nodded. "Yes, she didn't want me to say anything but I guess it just came out.."

Tamaki finally pulled himself up by his elbows and looked at the two twins behind me.

"You two. Follow me."

"Hey, where do you think your going you dick? We're not finished yet!"

Tamaki P.O.V.

"So what do we do now boss?" One of the twins asked me.

"We wait till tomorrow. If she shows up wont be the answer to our question. We need to check her wrists without being suspiscous."

"You called for my appearance, Tamaki?"

I looked to my right to see the blond guest that accompanied Haruhi.

"Ah, Princess. I'm so glad your here." I grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "But there is no need to be in that silly get up around us."

She smiled and pulled off her blonde wig and let her flowing brown hair fall as she took out her blue contacts and let her stunning grey eyes show.

"Glad you joined the team Ayanakoji!" One of the twins said with a thumbs up.

**And that's it for chapter 14!**

**a**

**b**

**c**

**d**

**haha. Just kidding.**

~The Next Day~

Haruhi P.O.V.

I ran up to the gates of Ouran and saw my raven haired prince waiting for me.

"Hey Kyouya!"

He then embraced me and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why? Did something happen?"

He heaved a deep sigh and looked at me again. "Tamaki is planning something and I think it might have something to do with you."

"Wh-What?" My blood ran cold when I thought of the pocket knife I stashed back in my bag the previous night.

"Please. Be careful and try not to be alone with him."

"Haru-chan!" I was then glomped by a familler small body.

"Haha. I Hunny-senpai."

"I think you and Kyo-chan are super adorable together! You make the cutest couple!" he stated.

"Cute couple..." murmured his larger cousin.

"Heh- I- excuse me?" I tried not to overreact.

"Oh, c'mon! I know you two love eachother!" the boy-lolita said happily.

"Kyouya... What is he talking about?"

Said man smiled, trying to look innocent. "Well, something might've slipped out while 'confronting' Tamaki yesterday."

"Uh-huh... You and I are going to talk later."

He gave me a real smile. "Yes, I understand."

**Okay. Now it's the end of chapter 14. I typed this up as fast as I could so please tell me if I made some spelling or grammar mistakes. I checked 3 times but I could be missing something. ANYWAYS~ see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Haha. My prediction on all of your reactions were correct. Espescially remystique. I can read you very well. Well nothing has changed. I do want to say that I have more than this story. I have a few oneshots, my first crossover, and Gothic Game, my very first story. I also have links to my DA and Facebook. Go to my profile for links. Story time!**

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

**20 minutes earlier~**

"_C'mon Haru-chan!" Honey climbed off my back and pulled my hand towards the building. _

_I laughed. "I'll meet you guys there. I need to go to the bathroom." They all nodded and left me at the entrance of the Academy. I rushed into the men's bathroom and opened my bag to see the pocketknife I put in the other night. "I can't take it.." I slid the glimmering blade out of it's casing and aimed it over my wrist. "I'm so sorry Kyouya." I brought down the weapon and dragged it along my pale skin. I cried out and covered my mouth. "I can't let anyone find me." I muttered to myself. I picked the knife back up and dug a bit deeper into my flesh, leting the crimsion red liquid fall onto the bathroom floor._

"Ugh. I'm never getting over this." I bent down and wiped up the last of my blood.

"Haruhi? Are you okay? Dadd- I mean.. I was worried when I saw you rush in here." A famillier voice said.

_'Dammit.' "_Yeah, I'm fine." I made sure my jacket sleeve covered my wrist before I causually opened the stall door and walked to the sink. "I just had to use the bathroom." Once I finished washing my hands, I turned around to see Tamaki standing in front of me.

"S-Senpai?" He put his hands on the counter behind me so I could not get away. "Your making the wrong decision. Kyouya isn't the right one for you. You wouldn't belive the sorts of things he used to do to other women, to me!"

He lowered his head so our faces were inches apart and he was looking straight into my eyes and mine, his. "Did you even know that he held a prostitute ring last year? Or even that his own sister was part of it? Who knows, he might get you caught up in the same carrer as Ranka-"

I slapped him in the face as soon it all came out. "Don't you even _dare _insult my father. A father is a father. His appearance dosen't matter nor does his carrer. He has taken care of me by himself when my mother died. And I don't care what Kyouya did in the past. I love him unconditionally." The tardy bell rang a warning. "Now if you'll escuse me, I need to go to class."

I pushed past him and headed out the door. "You're not going anywhere!" I stopped when I felt a warm grasp on my wrist with my newly opened wonds. I hissed in pain and pushed out the door, dashing through the hallway. I bumped into someone while in my run. Make that two someones. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me! Tamaki-senpai is trying to hurt me."

"Oh, we already knew that." Kaoru replied.

"We're the ones who are helping him." Hikaru smirked.

"Wh-Wh-What? But.. I thought we were friends.. I thought you guys loved me!" (**Thank you **Janey-Paininator)

"Yes, we _did _ love you..." Karou his elbow on his twin's shoulder.

"But we don't share our tays very well, and we realized," Hikaru put his arm around Kaoru's waist.

"We both can't have you. ," They let go of eachother and got to each shoulder so their faces were at my ears, "So no one can."

A chill ran up my spine as I felt the two pairs of hands push me down to the floor. I tried calling out for helo, but when I opened my mouth, no noise came out. I attempted at crawling backwards and getting away, but to no avail. My hands touched someone's sleek black shoes and I looked up.

Tamaki looked down at me and smirked. "Bow down to the king."

**GASP I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but it's all I could come up with on short notice. I must say I have high hopes for this story. I will remind everyone again, I also have different stories I would like for you to check out. I also have links to my FictionPress, FaceBook, and DeviantArt. If you don't know how to get to my profile, then your an idiot. * Smile * See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Si-Chan:We're so glad you all enjoy this story so much!**

**Wha-Chan: We worked so hard on this story and I have found SO MANY ERRORS in so-chan's work.**

**Saki: Hey! I haven't shown up in 5 chapters! When am I gonna be in the story for more than 5 minutes?**

**So-Chan: Chill your boobs girl. We have this story all planned out. **

**Haruhi: I don't die do I?**

**So-Chan:I have made a promise to never give a spoiler on this story.**

**Everyone: SINCE WHEN?**

* * *

**So-Chan: Since NOW dammit!**

Haruhi P.O.V.

I'm so scared mom. I don't even want to know what they'll do to me.. Please.. Some one help me..

"You weren't really going to do anything without me, were you?" A the blonde guest from the other day stepped out from the shadows and looked down at me in disgust. "You really didn't think you were going to get away did you? Your always going to be a second class citizen."

My eyes widened in fear when I realized who the lady really was. "Ayanakoji-san.." She laughed and took off her wig and colored contacts. "Of course it's me you fucking idiot! You are so dense!" She lifted her foot and let it fall onto my stomach. I cried out and felt two pairs of hands grab my feet and another two pairs grab my hands, dragging me out the academy building. "Wh-Where are you taking me?" I heard two dark chuckles escape from the twins' throats. "A place where your screams can't be heard." Tamaki replied.

"P-Please.. Just take my wallet. It's all the money I have. Just let me go!" I then was dropped onto a cold, concrete floor, causing me to cry out once again as I heard my back crack. "We don't want your money, commoner. We want you to suffer like we did." Ayanakoji said.

I looked at her confusedly. "Wait. I get the twins and Tamaki... Sorta... But I don't get what I did to you." Her eyes darkened and the three idiots cowered. "If you must know.."

"_No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson! Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."_

"_I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"_

"_You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"_

"_You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man"_

"_But why Tamaki? You idiot!"_

"I was torn that day. Tamaki was the love of my life. We were perfect for eachother. I was close to asking him to marry me. Then you showed up."

**Ayanakoji P.O.V**

_I ran out the third music room in tears. I was just standing in th hall for who knows how long and almost burst into the women's restroom when I heard someone crying in the men's room. I opened the door an inch and peeked in. 'Haruhi... is a girl?' I saw my rival wearing the yellow uniform for ladies. I almost gasped when I saw her draw back the sleeve and pull out a small piece of metal. "Wait till Chairman Suoh hears about this.." I muttered. _

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

I looked at her again. "I still don't get it. Why didn't you tell Chairman Suoh earlier than wait till now?"

She chuckled darkly again. "Because, you whore, I wanted to do more damage to you and your relationship with your closest friends." I slyly pressed Kyouya's speed dial number as I kept her stalled from doing any more to me. Once I was shure that Kyouya was listening, I asked, "Where are we anyway? W-What are you going to do to me?" Ayanakoji-san stepped back and looked at the three bumbling idiots. "You three can do whatever. Just let me get the last drop of blood out of her when your done." She left the building and me with Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru. I felt a warm hand on my cheek and found my eyes meet a pair of violet ones. "Don't worry my princess. I won't let those devil twins hurt you."

**Kyouya P.O.V.**

* * *

_Hm? _I looked down at my bag, hearing vibrations coming from my phone. I excused myself and went to the hall to take the call. "Moshi moshi?" _"Where are we anyway?" _Haruhi asked. I almost hung up on her, thinking she butt dialled me. Then she asked whoever was with her, _"W-What are you going to do to me?" _I then heard another famillier voice speak up._"You three can do whatever. Just let me get the last drop of blood out of her when your done." _The sound of a large wooden door slam was heard along with the sound of Haruhi wimpering with fear. _"Don't worry my princess. I won't let those devil twins hurt you."_ I slammed down on the hang up button and dialed the number of my family's police force. "Niako, send a group of the police force to the Academy immediatley and have them meet me out back." Slamming my phone shut, I dashed down the hallways, ignoring the cries of teachers to slow down. But stopped when I felt a small pair of hands hold my stomach back.

**Haruhi P.O.V. **

"Hey boss. We can't do anything with her clothes still on." Hikaru said.

"Can we please join you?" Karou added.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder and they all shared a smirk. Hikaru and Karou knelt down along side. I felt the twins' hands travel down my torso an to my pants, along with the feeling of my pants being ripped off. I gasped and tried to jump up on my feet, but the twins and Tamaki were quicker. Hikaru held my arms and Kaoru held my feet as Tamaki slid off my white panties, ignoring my cries of fear. "P-Please stop Tamaki-senpai!" I glanced downward and saw my senpai unbuckle his belt and slide his own pants off, along with his boxers.

**Kyouya P.O.V.**

* * *

"Kyo-chan? What's the matter?" Honey's eyes widened in fear. "Is Haru-chan okay?" I numbly shook my head and looked at my taller senpai. His eyes narrowed and picked up the shorter upperclassmen.

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

* * *

**= RAPE WARNING. SKIP IF YOU WISH TO=**The twins did the same and positioned themselves so that I was bent over, my ass in the air, and Hikaru was readied at my ass, Kaoru at my vagina, and Tamaki at my mouth. I tried to shout out for help when the host club king and the others plunged themselves into me. Tears slowly ran down my face as I cried out. **=END OF RAPE FOR NOW=**

I rushed down the halways once again, only with Mori and Honey on my tail. I burst through the front doors and ran around the corner to the back of the Academy building. I stopped in my place and looked at the old barn building.

_I promised myself I'd never come back here after that day. _

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

_Please someone... Help me..._

**Kyouya P.O.V.**

"I'll help you my Haruhi." Leaving the upperclassmen waiting for the my police force, I banged onto the barn door. When nothing happened, I backed up and ran into the door.

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

I heard someone bang on the door from outside. My eyes widened, tears still rolling down my face. _Kyouya!_

**Kyouya P.O.V.**

I banged on the door again, but to no avail. I sighed, keeping my hands on the door. _Dammit.._ I glanced to the side and saw a crowbar. I grabbed it and jammed it into door, trying to pry it open. I grunted, clenched my teeth, and pulled harder. My heart skipped a beat as I heard the door groan. I threw away the crowbar and stepped back once again, charging at the door.

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

**=RAPE WARNING. SKIP IF YOU WISH TO=**

I almost gave up on my raven haired knight when I heard the banging stop. The twins started to thrust faster, Tamaki harder. I started gaging when he hit the back of my throat a final time and released his seed into me, Hikaru and Kaoru doing the same.

**-END OF RAPE=**

After a short while, Tamaki spoke up. "Where is Ayanakoji-chan?" The twins shrugged as I just curled myself up, bawling. Tamaki looked down at me pitifully. "My princess.. None of this had to happen if you just left Kyouya and came to me." I stopped crying and looked back up to him. "I.. will never... _never.. _give up on Kyouya.. And I would never go for a bastard like you."

A beam of light shone through, and saw my wonderfl Kyouya standing in the threshold. He came running in as he was joined by a police force of at least 20 other men. "Kyouya!" I smiled widely as he came running towards me.

Before he was at least 2 arm's length away, I was snatched up by a pair of feminine hands and thrown over a shoulder as my attacker ran. I saw Kyouya's face contort with rage and said something to the men that had a hold of Tamaki and the twins.

"Where are you taking me Ayanakoji-san?" She chuckled once again, and ran up the stairs and to the roof of the old barn. She threw me onto the roof and slammed the trap door behind her, locking it. Not too long, I heard Kyouya pounding on it. "Haruhi!"

"Where are your friends now, Miss Fujioka?" She smirked and looked down at me with her eyes. She picked me up by the shoulders and slammed me back down, causing me to hit my head. I cried out in pain as she continued the movement and started to drag me across the roof.

"Please Ayanakoji-san.. I'll do anything.."

She sneered. "Good. Then you can do one thing for me and I will forgive you."

I forced my eyes open and looked into her steel colored orbs.

"_DIE!" _She let go of my shoulders and let me drop off the side of the barn. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate, and heard the cries from my fellow club members.

"Haru-chan!" Honey...

"Daughter!" Tamaki...

"Haruhi-chan!" Hikaru and Karou.

"Haruhi!" Mori.

I couldn't hear anything from Kyouya. But I did feel something.. Two armsthat caught me and a body that collapsed under my weight.

**So-chan: So...? How'd I do?**

**Wha-chan: You had SO MANY errors.**

**Si-chan: But not as much as the first chapter! I'm so proud of you! * huggles ***

**So-chan: * bows * thank you, thank you.**

**Haruhi: So I'm not going to die?**

**All 3: NO SPOILERS!**

**Honey: See you next chapter! * holds out plate of cyber cupcakes * first reviewer gets a whole plate of chocolate cyper cupcakes! * whispers * And Renge-chan didn't make them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wha-Chan: Well I wrote this chapter myself since So-Chan and Si-Chan were taking too long. I'm sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

**SOWHATSIDNI DOES NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You called for me sir?" Arai asked his commander in chief. "I need you and Mei to to do a special case of mine." He replied to the brunette, "You've known Fujioka Haruhi for a while, haven't you?" Arai nods. "It turns out 3 men had raped her and one woman tried murdering her. She didn't succeed, but she went missing. I want you to find out who and where this woman is, as soon as possible." Arai cocked his head to the side. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you want this case done so quickly?" Yoshio Ootori wheeled his chair around so he was facing his newly hired cop. "Just do it as soon as you can."

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

My eyes snapped open to see a blank white ceiling. I looked around to see two machines hooked up to my wrist and chest, and three famillier faces. "D-Dad..." My face then got held by my father's perfectly manicured hands. I looked up into his eyes as tears rolled down both of our faces. "I was so sure I was going to lose you too.." He bent down and hugged me in my hospital bed. "I love you so much Dad." I said to him between sobs. I then felt pressure on my left leg.

"How are you feeling Haru-Chan?" I smiled at my former senpai. "I don't really know Honey." I turned my head to see Mori in a chair on the far side of the room. "Thank you for catching me Mori-senpai." "Wasn't me." The taller boy muttered. I looked at Honey, confusedly. "I didn't catch you Haru-Chan." "Then who did?" The blonde bowed his head, eyes glazing over. "Kyo-Chan did..." My eyes widened. "Where is he? I need to see him!" My dad put his hand on my shoulder, a signal to calm down. "You can't see him right now, darling." "W-Why not?" I started to worry. "You fell off the roof of a two story building. When he caught you, he may have coushined your fall, but it damaged his ribs and back. That's all we really know right now." Dad bent down so we were face to face. "But I don't want you to see him so soon. After everything we've just been through, I want you to rest.

**Wha-Chan: Well, yeah. That's it. I apologize for So-Chan and Si-Chan... being themselves. And the winner of the cyber cupcakes is..**

***DRUMROLL ***


	18. Chapter 18

**SoWhatSidni does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.**

**.~. Normal POV .~.**

The soft beeps filled the quiet room. Kyouya's elder sister knelt by his bedside where he remained unconscious. "Kyo-Kyo..." She sobbed her brother's nickname and held his left hand. Yoshio, holding his sobbing wife, tried to fight back the tears threatning at the corner of his eyes. The beep from his cell phone got everyone's attention. Without a word, he left the two crying women in the depressing room.

"Moshi moshi?" "_Cheif! We checked the barnhouse like you asked and there seems to be a blonde wig and blue contacts. You said you didn't know who the mysterious person was, correct_?" Yoshio pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "_Yes, that is right." "Thank you sir. That's all I needed.._"

Arai shut his phone, put on a pair of latex gloves and bent down to examine the long blonde wig. "Arai!" Said man looked up to see his partner gesturing to come closer. "Did you find something Mei?" He asked . She nodded. ""Look at this ." She used her tweezers to pick up a strand of long brown hair caught between the trapdoor to the roof.

"Do you think it's Fujioka's?" Mei asked. Arai shook his head. "She hasn't had short hair since middle school." He thought for a moment. "Maybe it's the criminal's?" Mei sighed and looked around for anything else. "Whose hair would it be if it weren't? Of course it's the criminal's!" Arai crossed his arms in defeat. "Okay. Your right. Let's go question some students. There can't be _that_ many people with long brown hair in one building.

.~. 5 hours later .~.

"I can't believe there are 347 students with long brunette hair.." Arai slumped into his chair. "We only have one left. This makes 348." Renge lightly knocked on the door to the empty classroom. "You called for me?" Mei nudged her partner and he straightend in his chair. "Hoshakuji-san. We'd like to ask you some questions." Renge nodded, smiled and sat on the other side of the desk. "Ask away." "What was Fujioka's relationship with the 'Host Club'?"asked Arai. Renge thought for a moment. "Well, I know he owes them an eight million yen debt." Mei looked at the school girl confusedly. "I'm sorry, he?" Renge giggled. "It's okay. A lot of people mistake him because of his feminene features, but that's what made him so popular with the ladies." Mei nodded. Arai spoke up. "Do you know why Fujioka owes so much in her-uh, his debt?" Renge took another moment to think. "Well Tamaki-senpai told me he broke a vase on his first week of school." Mei leaned forward. "Now, what's his relationship with Suoh?" Renge's face lit up. "That's what we've been trying to find out all year!" She put her bag in her lap and pulled out about a dozen magazienes. "I have a bunch of diferent magazienes called 'Renge's Moe Corner'. There are 6 series. One for each host with Haruhi. The first one is for girls who think Haruhi is best suited with Mori!" She slid over a magaziene with Mori and Haruhi on the cover. "but, the most popular series is the TamakiXHaruhi doujinshi." She dropped 6 books onto the metal table. "The most popular one right now is book 2, 'The Prince and The Pauper!" She paused and looked at one of the pages. "But for some reason I can never get his penis right." She flipped the book around so a scene of the doujishi was visible to the cops. Mei covered Arai's eyes. "O-kay.. Er- Thank you Hoshakuji-san for the last question, I need you to look at the ceiling and count to 10 in English." Renge looked confusedly at the female cop. "But.. that's not a quest-" "Just do it!" Mei roared. Hesitantly, Renge did as she was told. While doing so, Arai pulled out a pair of scissors and cut a small chunk of hair. Big enough to be tested, small enough for her not to notice too soon. "Thank you Hoshakuji-san. You have helped us out very much." Arai snapped back and stood up straight, holding the chunk of hair and scissors behind his back. Once Renge left the room, Mei said, "In more ways than one." After a second, Arai muttered, "Damn otakus.."

Wha-Chan: You guys really didn't like my chapter.

So-Chan: That's because it's so damn short!

Si-Chan: You guys should leave the cop chapters to me.

Wha-Chan: We really need to work on our teamwork and/or schedualling for this account.

So-Chan: I think we're fine with where we are now!

Si-Chan: Well, I'd like to apologize for the chapters taking so long to update. I just started high school-

So-Chan: HAHA! Freshmeat~!

Si-Chan: *Maka chops So-Chan* As I was saying, I just started high school, Wha-Chan has a job and So-Chan is lazy. The only thing she can write without getting bored is smut and yaoi.

Wha-Chan: We need to end this soon.  
So-Chan: Okay! The winner of the cyber cupcakes is xelainatx!


	19. Chapter 19

.~. Ayanakoji P.O.V. .~.

* * *

I sat down on a fallen tree to catch my breath. _'Why won't that bitch die?!' _Exhausted, I tore off half of my skirt for more leg room. After thinking for a few minutes, I ripped off the sleeves of the school uniform and took off my stockings. Leaving my shoes in a pile of shredded stockings and leaves, I ran off in another direction. While my legs pumped through the woods, I let my mind wander off on how I would take my revenge. Karou Hitachin. Hikaru Hitachin. Tamaki Suoh. Takashi Morinozuka. Mitskuni Haninozuka. Kyouya Ootori. _**Haruhi Fujioka.**_

.~. Haruhi P.O.V. .~.

I sneezed in the middle of my counselling session. "Bless you." Said Matsukey-san. I nodded in apologies and thanks. "So, how are you feeling about this whole... Incident?" I took a deep sigh before answering. "Empty." I replied. "Knowing that I put Kyouya in the hospital... I feel so horrible and guilty." After thinking for a few seconds, I added, "Sometimes, I question if it would be better if I hadn't have kissed him in the beginning." Before the brunette could speak, my stomach lurched, I grabbed for the trash can at the side of my bed, and hurled a second time that morning. Matsukey-san gave me a sympathectic look. Interuppting my counsellor again, a doctor entered the room. "Well Fujioka-san. It seems you're healthy except for that broken arm of yours. But considering your violent past, I would like to keep you till your secon month of pregnancy." I blinked, hoping I heard him wrong. "W-What?" He looked at me questionably. "You didn't know you were pregnant?" I shook my head in answer. "Well then, congradulations." My mouth was still hanging open. He chuckled. "I can understand your amazement. But no need to worry. You're not to far in your pregnancy." I looked into his eyes and wanted to cry for two different reasons. One, I was pregnant with a baby and didn't know who was the father, and two, he had the eyes of my Kyouya. Matsukey-san stepped in. "Thank you Doctor...?" He smiled and said, "Ootori. Doctor Ootori." My eyes widened in realization. "You're..." "Kyouya's brother." He knealed so we were eye to eye. "And don't worry. He's fine."

.~. Tamaki P.O.V. .~.

"Dammit!" I punched the concrete wall of my prison cell. "Quiet down, pretty boy." warned a a prisoner in a cell next to mine. "Eh, Tono." My ears perked at the fammilier voice. "Don't wear yourself out. We got 12 more years."

***FLASHBACK***

My heart quickened the minute I heard sirens outside then barn house walls. Blocking out the banging on the door, I continued to thrust my self into my precious Haruhi's mouth. Once I released my seed, I felt two pairs of hands lift me to my feet, slapping on a pair of hand cuffs onto my wrists. I opened my eyes to see the twins in the same position. Before I could look at my darling daughter, there was a flash of long brown hair and Haruhi calling out for help. Two of the police men left to retrieve my precious daughter from the evil Ayanakoji. As I cheered on the cops, the twins and I were dragged out of the barn house with our trousers gone and our parts hanging out in the open. After a few minutes outside of the building, I heard Haruhi scream. I looked up and saw her body drop to the earth. My eyes widened as I called out her name.

***END FLASHBACK***

I sunk down onto my rock hard cell bed. My red headed cell mate looked at me in disgust. "So, What'd you do? Murder one?" I sighed. "No.. I raped my daughter." His aburn eyes widened. "You're a father? But your so young and handsome!" I brightened. "Really? You think so? Your too kind!" He chuckled, "So what's your name, kid?" I put my hands on my chest for dramatic effect. "I am Suoh Tamaki! And you my good sir?" "Kassanoda. No need to say anymore." He ran and jumped on the top bunk. "Night Suoh. Protect your ass." I lay in my bed, not wanting to close my eyes for one second for the rest of the night."


	20. Chapter 20

**Normal P.O.V.**

Arai yawned and stretched his arms wide. "Did they seriously have to call in so early in the morning? Couldn't they wait until 12:30?" Mei smacked him with her cell phone. "It's better than not having a job!" Arai sighed and puts his hands into his pockets, and looked around the abandoned tree log. "So what was the report anyway?" Mei flipped open her phone open and checked the most recent text message received. "A man that has worked as the park ranger for 5 years saw a long haired woman fleet into the very back of Seigoyama Park." Mei flipped her phone closed and put it back in her front pants pocket. "So obviously Aya-chan was that woman." The male walked around the log and noticed a yellow heel sticking out. "Hey… Mei… I found something." He brushed back a pile of leaves and discovered yellow shoes, and ripped fabric.

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was pregnant. I also couldn't believe that I didn't know who the father was. Kyouya, Tamaki, or one of the twins… Oh to any god there may be, please let it be Kyouya's. "Excuse me, nurse?" I called out my hospital door, "May I please go see Kyouya Ootori?" The kind lady nodded and helped my into a wheelchair. It felt awkward once she pushed me down the hall. The old women kept trying to make eye contact with me, and my left elbow kept rubbing against the arm rest of the wheelchair.

"Here you go, Miss Fujioka." I nodded a thanks as she left me in the room with my sleeping prince. "True love's kiss will wake one whose in a deep sleep…" I kissed my Kyouya on the lips, but to no avail. The room was left quite except for the beeping of the heart monitor. _**Please… Please wake up soon**__. _

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I haven't talked to Tif or Bro in months, so I had to write it myself.. And I also apologize for this being so short! I really want to get back to this! I've just been really busy because I might be getting kicked out of school. :\ Well, it feels good to write again. I'll see you guys next update!**


	21. Chapter 21

Kyouya P.O.V.

I wanted to tell her I could hear her. I tried to, but it took too much strength to even open my eyes. I just lay on the hospital bed, listening to my older brother speak to me as if nothing had happened. "She's pregnant." Oh how I wanted to be with my Haruhi the minute he said those two words. But what really made my heart swell with joy, was the fact that no matter how she felt, Haruhi always visited me and stayed by my side all day, holding my hand.

Tamaki P.O.V.

It was only my tenth week in prison, but I was already determined to break out. To show what kind of person Kyouya Ootori really is, to finally be by Haruhi's side, to make Haruhi mine. "Suoh. You have a visitor." A gruff security guard opened the bars and dragged me out to the visitor's area. I had to wonder if my precious Haruhi had come to visit me. I sat down behind the glass with a smile on my face, which soon disappeared. "Honey-Senpai?" I questioned. The older blonde looked at me with disgust. "Why would you do this Tama-Chan? Don't you realize the dangers you're risking?" I just looked at the high school graduate. "I'm not that stupid, Honey." I leaned forward so my nose was almost touching the glass, dropping the honorifics. "Haruhi-Chan doesn't realize it, but she deserves someone better than Kyouya. Someone like me." "No Tama-Chan! You _are _that stupid! You seriously don't get it! Kyo-Chan takes care of Haru-Chan! He actually _cares_ about her!" Honey took a deep breath. "The only thing you want is to up Kyo-Chan." I fumed. "You don't know what I want!" With that, I punched the glass window, causing it to break, and lunged for Honey. I was then held back by two strong arms and dragged back to my cell. Before I was forced around the corner, I yelled, "I will find my Haruhi and claim her as mine!"

Haruhi P.O.V.

I was barley showing sign of having a baby, and I was starting to feel greatful for being pushed around in a wheelchair. My back started to get sore in the mornings and my feet felt like they were the size of hams. My morning sickness started to become part of my morning routine, and I was already over it. And every morning, I was terrified of finding out who the father was. I still spent my entire day next to my Kyouya, wanting to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. _Please… Please wake up soon…_

**Yeah. That's chapter 21. I'm sorry that they've been so short, but I've had a hard time writing. I plan on still writing though! I'll make it to the end! First person to review gets a cyber cupcake! **

**P.S. Part of the reason I haven't updated is due to my cosplay group. If you wouldn't mind, could you go check us out? If you go to my profile, I have a link directing you to our YouTube channel! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ayanakoji P.O.V.

I spent my nights sleeping in the trees, and my days hunting down my first target, Kyouya Ootori. When I opened my eyes to the dim dawn, I shimmied my way down the pine tree, and winced at the felling of pine needles poking at my bare feet. I did realize that my soon-to-be opponent was very strong, but I knew my way with weapons. Brushing the leaves off the torn yellow dress, I headed east, in search of the Yakuza home.

Haruhi P.O.V.

Faint beeps filled the depressing hospital room. Kyouya's sister, Fuyumi, sat beside me, wrapping her left hand around Kyouya's left ankle. "He will wake up.." She said determined. I nodded in agreement. Though I barley knew the woman, I allowed her to put her right hand around my shoulders, careful to not accidentally hit my left arm in the sling. "It'll be okay." She promised with a small smile. A nurse interrupted our moment to check on Kyouya. While she checked his chart at the end of the bed, I felt his left hand twitch slightly under my right. My hand snapped away from the lady in white and I looked at the still face. "Kyo-Kyouya?" I asked softly. The nurse looked up at me, then my dark haired knight, then left the room to get the doctor. Fuyumi sat up and ran to his other side. I wheeled my chair closer and looked expectantly at his face. His nose twitched, then slowly opened his eyes. "H-Haruhi?" Tears rolled down my face as I squeezed his hand. "You're back."

Arai P.O.V.

I pounded the DNA tester one more time before I muttered, "Stupid piece of shit. How do you work this thing?" Mei sighed, stood up from her desk, and walked to the machine. After just a few seconds, the machine was up and running. "Show off.." I inserted a scrap of the fabric into a slot, adjacent from the slot with the strand of hair. After a while, the machine beeped and gave a picture and a name to the person who owned both of the items. "Kuskuzaki, Ayanakoji."


	23. Chapter 23

~Haruhi POV~

I've never felt so happy. My Kyouya was finally awake. We spent the rest of the day holding hands and talking about sweet nothings. "Kyouya.. I.. I figured out something." He looked at me questionably. "I'm pregnant." At first, his face was frozen in shock, then melted into a smile. "Haruhi.." He kissed the top of my hand. "There's a little bit more. " again, the question formed on his face. "I don't know if your the father.."

~Tamaki POV~ I craved to see my princess. I craved to see her body. Her lifeless body. Blood oozing out every possible place. I craved the death of my "best friend". My rapist. My torturer. "I'm coming for you Haruhi-Chan..." 


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY! Hold the phone….. I'm updating! Yay! So sorry it took me so long, but I had to sort out a few problems. So onto chapter 24! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. I only own Saki Matsukey and this story. Please Enjoy!**

**AYANAKOJI P.O.V.**

I quickly slid on the rubber gloves and started to sort out the nasty food to the inmates, my eyes never leaving Tamaki Suoh. He was the first one to betray me. It seemed like hours before Tamaki left for the restroom. Before dashing after him, I scanned for anyone noticing my exit. His back was turned to me. He's so careless. I ran into a stall, waiting for him to use the sink. My blood was pounding.

_This will be my first time actually killing someone. I'm glad it's him. _

The minute I heard water running, I unsheathed the blade hidden in my apron and slowly opened the door. He didn't even look up. _What an idiot. _I stayed ducked behind him so he couldn't see my reflection. Then, without hesitation, I kicked his left leg to knock him on his back. I covered his mouth before he could scream or shout for help. I smiled as his muffled begging turned into sobs. With pride, I brought down my blade into the middle of his chest, then his heart and stomach. With an evil glint in my eye, I whispered, "Off with your head," and sliced the blade deeply across his pale throat.

**HARUHI P.O.V.**

Surprisingly, I was happiest at the hospital. I get to see Kyouya every day, my father visited every day (As well as Honey and Mori-Senpai), and we were safest here. No Ayanakoji, no Tamaki or the twins. It was just perfect. It was now a little bit obvious that I was pregnant. When I told father, he simply couldn't contain himself, "Oh! Those pretty grandchildren are finally going to be mine! Oh, well at least my grandchildren." I can't remember a time I've smiled so much. It seems everything is alright in my kingdom.

**So yeah! That's it for chapter 24! Sorry it was so short, but I have a bit of a schedule now, and I will try to work on this every other day. Thanks to my best friend loveslessgirl for helping me with my first murder scene! I love you chika! You're getting some tonight! :P Thank you all for reading and supporting me for so long! You are all my inspiration for continuing. Thank you for your love and I will see you next chapter! First person to review gets a cyber cookie made by Honey!'**

**Honey: *Holds out plate of cookies* I made one for everybody!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yup! I'm right on schedule! Please enjoy chapter 25! I do not own OHSHC in any shape or form.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"**What?!" Arai's voice sounded above the hustle and bustle of the Tokyo Detective Agency. Mei nodded in confirmation. "Tamaki Suoh was murdered. He was found last night at 7:30 pm." Arai shivered slightly. Half of fear, the other half in anger. "Sounds like Ayanakoji-san is starting to kill off the hosts, one by one. WE need to talk to the prison guards and somehow make them keep the Hitachiins safe. WE also need to alert Kyouya Ootori and set up police around Haninozuka/Morinozuka house." Mei was surprised by her partner's sudden tone. "What's gotten you so riled up, Arai?" Said man took a sip of his coffee and looked at his best friend. "****No one**** can hurt Haruhi Fujioka.**

** Kyouya gently rubbed his girlfriend's stomach with a rare smile on his face. "How are you doing in there, little one?" He got a small giggle from Haruhi. "You should be asking the one who's carrying the baby." He pecked her cheek. "I'm sorry. But at least you get to go home today. That's something to look forward to, right?" Haruhi sighed. "I guess." The raven haired boy tilted his head. "Something on your mind?" Haruhi shifted in her wheelchair. "I mean, I'm happy I'm going home and getting to sleep in my own bed…. But, I'm afraid that Ayanakoji-" Kyouya's grip on her hand tightened. "I don't want you to worry about that. My father ****will**** take care of it." Haruhi smiled and accepted the kiss her loving boyfriend offered. She pulled back and replied quietly, "I hope your right."**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my fellow Ouran lovers. I'm sorry for the lack of updates- been busy with finals. But it is now summer so I will work my hardest to update this more often. **

Ayanakoji brushed the blood off her stolen prison guard uniform and admired her handiwork. Two red headed males had their bodies cut at at the torso with their heads sticking out opposite directions, resembling to a playing card.

"Jesters, you are dismissed."

—-—

"Dad. I'm pretty girls my age are living in their own homes."

Ranka gently patted his only daughter's shoulder. "Yes, but most girls your age aren't under such careful surveillance."

Haruhi sighed, knowing there was no way of getting through to her father. She sat down on her bed, looking at the crib waiting to be filled. The brunette smiled softly.

"I can't believe this is happening sweetie." Ranka sat next to Haruhi.

The young woman looked at her father with worry filled eyes. "There's a chance it might not be Kyouya's though. It could be Suoh's or even one of the Hitachiin's."

"And I'll still love it as much as I have loves you throughout the past 18 years." The red headed elder hugged Haruhi gently, careful to not hurt her stomach.

"I love you too, dad."


	27. Chapter 27

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to HiddenNightmare for your grammatical and spelling help. :) you get a cyber cookie! And thank you to everyone who have stuck with me in the beginning and who just stopped by. Only a little longer till we reach chapter 30! And the baby will soon be born! Please give me some ideas for names and if you want it to be a boy or a girl. Enjoy chapter 27! :3**

Arai looked at the current and past crime scene photos of the Fujioka case. Like a bullet, exhaustion hit the young detective.

"Go home. You're a mess." Stated his partner.

"Not going to happen." and just at his reply, his cell phone started to ring. "Moshi Moshi?" His tired expression soon changed into I fury and his pale skin got beet red. Arai slammed his phone on the desk, not caring if the poor thing shattered into peices.

"What now?" Asked Mei, terrified of both her partner and of the new situation that was soon to be told.

"She got Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Tachibana is faxing me the details and photos." He was beginning to calm down as he pulled out a lighter to start a cigarette between his two lips. "I thought you quit." Mei said bluntly. His brown eyes could've been daggers from the look he gave to younger woman.

"I thought we would've caught her by now."

With a sigh, Mei tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and did something she hasn't done in a few years. She stood from her chair and wrapped her slender arms around Arai's waist.

"I'm sorry, Mei." Arai apologized with blush tinting his cheeks.

"It's fine, you big dummy. Just please realize that you're not the only one frustrated with this. We were paired on this case." She sat back down at her desk adjacent to Arai's.


End file.
